Land Before Time Force summary
This here's a preview of LBT Force, I sure hope you like it. Plot Summary The events of LBT Force occur in the year 2772, the year that a meteor strikes the city-planet of Dinotropius, where there's a place called Great-Valley grove, knocking it completely off its original axis. Instead of destroying the dinosaurs and other animals, the meteor crashes in a waterfront, releasing waves of supernatural energies causing some of the planet's dinosaur, creature, and human citizens' genetic codes to be severely altered, granting them special abilities and strengths. A mysterious and powerful Velociraptor-woman named Zan-dita calls upon seven teenagers of the affected residents to form a team of superheroes. She becomes their commander, dispatching them for the purpose of combating any and all threats to Acmetropolis and its citizens. The newly formed team is known as the LBT Force and resides on the 134th floor of a large tower. These characters are the descendants of the classic Land Before Time characters, according to multiple press releases and official sources. Descendants of other LBT characters are unverified, though they can be inferred in certain situations. It is later revealed that Z-dita is, in fact, an alien dinosaur and had used her powers to knock the meteor slightly off-course, preventing the total destruction of the planet. It is also revealed that a mysterious figure, later revealed to be Z-dita's older brother named Optimatus-Claws, caused the meteor to strike Acmetropolis in an attempt to destroy his sister. In the second season and other seasons, the show takes on a lighter tone and many more descendants of other LBT characters are introduced, the majority of which only appear once in the series. The super-villain characters from the previous season are rarely mentioned or rarely appear. Z-dita becomes a less mysterious figure and regularly participates with the LBT Force in their adventures. Two more aliens from Zadavia's home planet are also introduced, Ozz-ball and Strutter Man. In the second season's finale before other seasons, the LBT force members are temporarily joined by Pterano-Kon Vester, and Hyp-Pie and O-claw, he is replaced by Deuce-Orama as one the series arch-villains. Main stars * Ace Thunder-foot: Descendant of Little-foot. Before the meteor hit the city, Ace worked as a stunt Dinosaur in movies. * Cera-so: Descendant of Cera. Before the meteor hit the city, C-So was trying out to become an Actress at G-valley University. * Petreater: Descendant of Petrie. Before the meteor hit the city, P-treater was employed as a pool boy. * Chomper-jaws: Descendant of Chomper the T-rex. Before the meteor hit the city, C-jaws was a fighter in a ring. Due to the nature of his combat, it is implied that he was a pro wrestler in staged fights. * Spiker-Taylor: Descendant of Spike. Before the meteor hit the city, S-Taylor was a college student at the Acme Institute; although it was never explicitly stated, it is implied he was kicked out under the pretense of being "mad" after one of the faculty misused his appetite, though, in his defense, he installed the Cafe-cleaner button for extra credit. * Ducky-blaze: Descendant of Ducky. Before the meteor hit the city, Ducky-blaze was a delivery lady-dino and invented things to help her in her pizza delivery jobs. and this just is a preview........... Category:YTV Category:Land before time Category:New animated series Category:Universal kids Category:NBC/ Universal Category:Series about dinosaurs